


Clichè Coffee Shop

by Caito_Potato



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Homeless Morty Smith, Its a cliche coffee shop AU, M/M, Morty is 17, Rick is 19, Though Rick and Morty arent related, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), c-137cest, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caito_Potato/pseuds/Caito_Potato
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Beth and Jerry own and run a coffee shop, Rick works there, and Morty is homeless."He stuck his fingers in his pocket, and pulled out the change he had. He smiled again, realizing he had just enough to head to the coffee shop, that actually let him in without making it a deal, to buy a nice warm drink."





	1. Warm Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is all about Morty. Mostly.

The boy shuddered gently, pulling the tattered jacket closer against his wry frame, attempting to block out the bitter cold of the rain that splattered against the box he was curled under. He brought cold and dirty fingers close to his mouth, breathing heavily against them, feeling a tiny bit of bliss as the warm air soothed his almost blue fingertips. 

He shifted back, flinching at the sound of heavy boots walking down the alley way, near where he was hidden. No one would actually bother to look at him, no one would bother to realize he was there. Morty was invisible to the world, only seen when something was going wrong. He reached out a hand ever so gently, gripping weakly at the edges of a muddy bowl, filled with slightly murky rain water. He sat up slowly, gently bringing the bowl to his dry, cracked lips, and drank it down quickly.

That offered another bit of soothing relief to his throat, and he placed the bowl back out, watching the rain slowly collect in it again. He let out a gentle sigh, and looked out onto the street. He couldn’t see it all from where he was, but he could see enough. Morty watched people pass, curling his arms around his legs as he observed. He quietly imagined himself walking along with some of the couples that hurried along with their children. He placed himself there, in the warmth of a happy and loving family, but let out a yelp as the box collapsed under the weight of the rain. 

He got up, frowning deeply. He shivered, now exposed to the rain fully, and looking down the alley way for another box he could drag over before someone else claimed his spot. He took the change that he had, and stuffed it in his pocket, making his way quickly down the alley keeping an eye out for a big enough box to fit him.

Morty let out a triumphant noise, grabbing a rather large box and dragging it back to his spot. He crawled in, still shivering, but smiling. This one had a glossed coating on the outside of the box. It would last much longer than the other one. He lay down on the bottom of the box, and smiled to himself, closing his eyes to fall asleep.

When he awoke, it wasn’t raining anymore. To that he was glad, grinning widely as he emerged from the box. He was still damp, but that didn’t matter. It had gotten warm, thankfully, so he knew he would dry off quickly. He stuck his fingers in his pocket, and pulled out the change he had. He smiled again, realizing he had just enough to head to the coffee shop, that actually let him in without making it a deal, to buy a nice warm drink. 

Normally in this weather, most would want a cool drink, but Morty felt himself getting a chill, and he knew a warm drink would help stave off the illness. With that in mind, he made himself as presentable as possible, then quickly headed off down the street to the previously mentioned shop. 

He opened the door, struggling a little, and walked in. He almost moaned at the sent of the pastries that clung to the air. Gripping his change tightly, he made his way up to the counter, standing quietly and waiting for one of the baristas to notice him. There were only three other customers in the shop, all on their laptops or phones. Morty paused, remembering faintly when he himself had a phone, and a laptop. But it was a fuzzy memory. Barely there.

He jolted slightly as a taller male stood in front of him, looking at him expectantly. Morty realize he was wanting to take his order, but he just stared at the bright blue of the guys hair. He flushed red, stammering out an order for their hot chocolate. He shook slightly as he quickly counted out the change, and handed it to the other male. He was told to stand by another counter, and wait for his order. And so he did. 

One of the owners of the shop was there today. A man named Jerry, he was kind and warm, though Morty honestly couldn’t understand how the other actually ran a business like this without his wife. Not to be rude, but Jerry wasn’t the brightest flashlight. Morty gave Jerry a smile and a wave, the other coming over to where the boy was standing “Hey Morty, how are you doing today?” 

“As best as I can Jerry.” He replied, causing Jerry to chuckle slightly

“Well that’s good… Anyway how-“

The male that served him came over with his drink, setting it down, and gruffly speaking “Here. Hot chocolate, paid for in loose change, which is a pain in the ass.” 

Morty blinked, watching the guy walk away. Jerry sighed roughly, and shook his head “I’m sorry about Rick, Morty. He means… well. I think. He’s a new employee, you know how Beth is. She likes giving all youth a chance.” 

Jerry laughed, but Morty could tell it wasn’t exactly the most enthusiastic. Jerry paused, and gave Morty another smile “You have a good day OK Morty?”

Morty nodded, taking his drink from the counter “I will, thank you Jerry.” 

He turned, shifting to the little counter where he grabbed a few packets of sugar, and poured them into his drink. Two brown sugar, one white. As he stirred, he contemplated if he should stay, or head back to his box. He knew Jerry wouldn’t mind if he stayed, he had purchased something, so he wasn’t loitering. But at the same time, he knew people wouldn’t come into the shop if he stuck around. They would see Morty, and be quite turned off by the fact that a bum was sitting in the shop like that. 

He couldn’t do that to Jerry, not when the other was so kind in the first place.

He tapped the stir stick against the lip of the cup, and tossed it into the garbage. He put the lid on the cup, then a sleeve, and started out of the shop. He only stopped as Jerry called him back in. He shifted, turning as the other came out from behind the counter, his barista Rick, watching him curiously as well. 

Jerry smiled, holding out a little baggy for Morty to take “Here, for the road. I’ve been trying out a few new recipes, you’ll have to tell me what you think next time you come in.” Morty looked so shocked, he didn’t know what to say. He stammered a moment, before Jerry just chuckled, and pushed the baggie into his hands “Don’t mention it Morty. You come back anytime. OK? You’re always welcome here.” 

“T-Thank you Jerry…” Morty said, grinning clutching the bag tightly. Then waving as he started out the door again. Jerry waved back, then went back to work. As he walked past the front of the store to head home, Morty felt eyes watching him intently from inside. He didn’t dare to turn his head. 

Making it back to his box, Morty couldn’t contain how happy he felt. Shuffling back into the box, he set his hot chocolate down, and opened up the bag. This time, he really did moan at the smell of the food that wafted out of the bag. As he looked at what was inside, he almost started to cry. There was such a delicious looking ham sandwich in there, complete with all the fixings. Accompanying that, was the prettiest looking éclair Morty had ever seen. 

As he happily tore into his meal, Morty knew he had to pay Jerry back for this. No way he was letting the other just give him all of this. Morty wasn’t that type of person. And no, it wasn’t because of pride, or because he was too stubborn, he really just had anxiety over debts that he may or may not owe people. Even if the other person wanted nothing in return, it still clawed at Morty until he at least did something small in return. 

He didn’t know how much each item was, but he was guessing it was more than the meager hand full of change. He sighed softly, leaning against the back of the box, and smiling to himself, feeling full. He couldn’t believe it. It had been so long since he had that feeling, a happy warmth blossomed in his chest. 

He stretched, yawning a little. He scratched his head, grabbing a little sign he had made, and crawled from his box once more. He shuffled down the street a bit, and sat down, leaning against a brick wall. He set the sign up beside himself, and sat quietly. He stared at the ground, his knees drawn up to his chest. He hated doing this, he felt so disgusting having to resort to begging people for their money like this. He wrapped his arms around his legs, putting his head against them.

He didn’t exactly mean to, but at some point, Morty had fallen asleep. When he awoke, it was nearly dark, and Morty knew he had to head back. He grabbed the little cup he had for change, expecting to see a few quarters, and maybe some trash in there, but he was wrong. 

Morty ran back to his box, almost about to throw up over what was sitting in his cup. He panted, dumping the contents on the bottom of the box, to make sure what he was seeing was real. Two twenty dollar bills, folded neatly, stared him right in the face. He’d never cried so hard in his life. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was no way they were real. It couldn’t be possible. But no, he inspected them carefully. They were real as real could get.

He went to sleep happier than he’d ever been in his life. 

He woke up the next morning, and immediately set out on a quest. He went straight to the coffee shop first, opening the door and walking to the counter. The guy from the day before, Rick, was standing by the cash, looking bored as ever, messing on his phone. Morty walked to the counter, and gently cleared his throat to get the others attention.  
Blue eyes met Green, and Morty felt his chest tighten immediately. Holy hell, this guy was hot. Morty hadn’t gotten the best look at him the day before, but now that he was actually looking… damn.

“Can I help you?” the gruff voice asked, causing Morty to jolt a bit 

“O-Oh! Um… y-yes sorry… is Jerry or Beth in today?” he asked softly, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Rick raised his brow, and slowly shook his head “No. They’re not.” The left side of the brow quirked as Morty let out a sigh of relief 

“Oh good. Um, could you give this to them? For yesterday? Please?” 

He held out one of the crumpled up bills, and placed it on the counter in front of Rick “I… I don’t know how much it costs, so I hope that covers it…” 

Rick took the bill, and examined it, then grimaced “Where the hell do you keep your money? It looks like its been dragged through a gutter.” 

Morty frowned, shying back a bit “Um… sorry.” 

The other boy sighed, rolling his eyes “Whatever.” 

He then looked at Morty expectantly, and Morty blinked “Um… that… that’s all I needed… sorry.” He squeaked, then quickly rushed back out the door. He decided to gather his thoughts a bit before heading out again. 

He took a breath, calming down. There was nothing to be so worried about. He had twenty dollars left. He could go to the store and maybe buy a better jacket. Winter was coming, and he needed something warmer than his flimsy black pull over. 

Finally gathering his courage back up, he started out onto the street, heading towards a Walmart. He would have to be careful in there, a quick in and out, if he didn’t want to get chased out. He strode in briskly, going right to the jackets. He looked at them, checking prices and sizes, before he was approached by an older employee. He wilted under their gaze “Sir, is there something I can help you with?” 

The edge to their voice wasn’t friendly, and Morty knew better “S-Sorry… I just… I need a jacket.” He answered meekly, grabbing one from off the rack gently, and holding it close.

The employee looked sated, and nodded “Alright. The cash is that way sir.” They pointed towards the registers, and Morty nodded “…Thank you.” 

He knew that was a polite way of saying get out. Morty moved towards the register quickly, shaking a little as he stood in line. He could feel the gazes of everyone on him, some pityingly, but most were disgusted. Angry. Judging. He didn’t like it at all.

With some scrutiny, and a very long look at the bill Morty gave to the cashier, he walked out the door with his coat in his arms, and some change in his pocket. He felt better as he walked down the street, people were to busy to pay attention to him, so he felt glad all was calm. 

He placed his coat inside his box, and crawled in afterwards. He felt exhausted. He barely did anything, but honestly, it just took a toll on his little body to be running around like that. He nestled happily in the confines of his new coat, happily lulled back to sleep by the warmth it provided. 

He awoke later that night, roused by some animal in a garbage can. He felt extremely thirsty, getting up slowly, and shaking his head at how dizzy he felt. He coughed slightly, and groaned. Shit. He was sick. No wonder he felt weaker than usual. He sniffled, leaving his coat and grabbing the change he had, and made his way back to the coffee shop. 

He was going to get a drink, and maybe stay a little while in the warmth of the shop. Just until he shook the chill he had. No one would really be wandering around this time of evening, and if they went into the shop, they would most likely not stay anyways. He figured it would be safe to stay just a bit.

He was surprised to still see Rick there, shying his way up to the counter. Rick didn’t seem that surprised to see him. Though for the short time Morty had been seeing this kid, he didn’t seem like the type to have emotions. 

“Just… just a hot chocolate please.” He said softly, giving Rick the change, and wincing as he other frowned at it. He quickly shuffled off to the side counter, keeping his head down. He didn’t say anything when Rick placed the drink in front of him, opting to just quickly walk to the seat tucked away in the corner if the store. He was out of the way now. 

But of course, that doesn’t stop people from noticing. An elderly lady approached him, frowning “You shouldn’t be in here you know. You’ve got what you ordered, and you should leave. You’re making this place smell.” She spat, and Morty curled in on himself “I-I’m sorry… I…” 

She scoffed “Honestly, what do you think it will accomplish if you stay in here? You’re loitering!” Morty weakly held up his cup “I-I paid for s-someth-“

He attempted but that just made the lady angrier “Don’t you say you’ve paid for something! You’re homeless are you not? A beggar! I see you out all the time! You haven’t paid for anything, you’ve taken other peoples money, and you’re using it like this! Get a job if you’re that desperate!” 

Morty shook, looking down at the floor, and clutching the cup tightly in his hands. He couldn’t deny what the lady was saying, it was true. And he felt like shit for it. His eyes watered, and he was about to run off, when the sound of heavy boots came closer.

He looked up, scared, seeing Rick approach. Morty noted fearfully, that it seemed that Rick did have emotions. And boy howdy was he pissed. Morty flinched as he came closer, preparing himself to be thrown out for making a scene. But Rick didn’t move to grab him at all “Miss. I’m going to ask you politely. Leave.” He snapped, staring down hard at the woman.

She gasped, looking offended “What?! You’re kicking me out? But you’re letting this-this—Cretin stay?!” Rick's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms “Yes. Now get the fuck out.” He hissed, low and dangerous. Morty felt a shiver rocket down his spine, watching as the lady stammered, and rushed out the door, threatening Ricks job. 

Rick then turned his attention on Morty. He knelt down some, holy hell how did Morty not notice how tall he was, and looked at Morty “…Are you OK?” he asked, and Morty nodded once “I-I’m sorry… I should go…” he said softly, keeping his eyes glued to his cup.

Rick shifted “No no, its… its OK. You don’t have to go… I uh… sorry I was rude earlier I um… I didn’t realize you were… ya know.” 

Morty flushed, finally looking up at the other. He gulped softly, and let his shoulders limply raise and lower “Its OK… I’m used to it. N-No harm.” Rick scratched his head, looking at Morty “What’s your name?” 

Morty blinked “M-Morty.” 

“’M-Morty'?” Rick teased, which caused Morty to flush even more “I’m kidding… um, well if you couldn’t tell by the name tag, I’m Rick….Sanchez.” 

Morty nodded quickly “…I’m just Morty.” He said, giving Rick a little smile “…Um… I can talk to Jerry or Beth if you want… I can tell them what happened, if that lady goes through with her threat.” 

Rick quirked the right side if his brow, then nodded “Uh yeah. That’d be great actually.” He said, then got up “I have to keep working, but… I’ll see you later Morty.”

Morty gave him a sweet smile and nodded “ok Rick. See you later.” He said softly, then went back to his hot chocolate.

As the warmth from that filled his chest, another kind slowly poured in as well. He smiled to himself, he was pretty sure he had a crush on Rick Sanchez.


	2. Warm heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Ricks point of view in this chapter, and some Morty back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that's left Kudos and Comments on the first chapter, it means a lot to me guys, thank you all so much!

It took Morty a little while to come to terms with having this crush. But he realized, it didn’t matter. He had only met Rick officially once, he was a bum, and Rick probably wasn’t even into guys! And if he was, he most certainly wouldn’t be into Morty. Honestly, he figured having a crush was harmless. He could only go into he coffee shop when he had money, and that was a rare occasion as well, and it wouldn’t be like Rick would be there every time he was too. He would allow himself the moment of happy blissful thoughts, and let his mind have a nice time for once.

He was back in his box now, curled up under his coat, and trying to sleep. He was so tired, that when sleep came, it hit him like a bus. He woke up feeling horrible, his head was pounding, and he felt so sick to his stomach. He cleared the stomach thing up quickly, but his head and body were still horribly achy. He crawled back into his box pathetically, laying back down with a soft whine. He was sweating, and freezing at the same time. He couldn’t move it hurt so bad to just think about it. 

He swallowed thickly, dazed as he tried to get up, and make it to the bowl he had out, hoping it still had water in it. He shakily picked it up, spilling some water onto his torn up jeans, and greedily drank it down. He coughed roughly after, the bowl falling with a clatter. He managed to get back into his box, wheezing pathetically. He was so scared, and so sick. He curled up in fetal position, holding his jacket close to himself. 

He tried to keep quiet, but he just hurt so bad, he couldn’t help the whimpers and whines of pain that escaped him. If anyone heard, they didn’t come to his aid. And he lay like that for the rest of the day, in pain, and all on his own. His mind became slightly delusional, flashing back to a memory he had, with him in a similar situation. A woman he couldn’t see properly fussed over him, and made him feel better. When the flash back was over, Morty was dragged back to reality, realizing that he was in an extreme amount of pain. He cried out softly for anyone, some one to help him, but knew in the back of his mind, that no one would come.

\--------

Rick leaned against the counter of the coffee shop. He had ten minuets then he could leave. He was getting anxious. He hadn’t seen Morty all day. Now, normally, Rick could care less about seeing some random kid from off the street, but Morty was in a not so good position; Rick was honestly worried for his safety. 

He had asked Jerry about Morty, much to his distaste he liked Beth so much more, and was pleased to hear that the boy stopped, or walked by at least once a day, to chat and say hello, or to get a drink. But Rick had not seen him at all. He hated to admit it, but he knew Jerry was also worried about Morty, and wanted to quell the others fears. He was sure Morty was fine. He was just busy. Or maybe he didn’t have any money and was too embarrassed to come in after yesterday.

Yeah, Rick reasoned, he was embarrassed about the scene yesterday, and just couldn’t come in because of that. 

His head snapped up at the sound of the little bell going off to the entrance of the shop. He was disappointed to only see that it was Beth, but he did feel a little better seeing her. She gave Rick a bright smile “Hey there Rick, how’s the day been?” 

Rick chuckled “Slow. But hey, at least no crazys.” 

Beth laughed softly, and shook her head. She looked around and paused “…Has Morty been in yet? Jerry called me all worried, I know he can over react, but I’m a little worried too.” 

Rick sighed “I know what you mean… and no. I haven’t seen him… do you know maybe where he… uh… stays? I can walk down that way before heading home, then I can let you know if he’s OK.” 

Beth looked so relieved, she nodded gratefully “Yes, I don’t know exactly where, but I do know the general area. Its about two blocks south from here, in an alley.” 

Rick nodded, memorizing that quickly “…Beth?” he asked, watching her come behind the counter as well.

She looked over at Rick with a questioning look, and he sighed a little “…I know Morty's homeless an all, but like… did you guys know him before that?” 

At that, Beth paused. She fidgeted, and sighed “…Sort of.” She finally relented, and Rick gave her a look that urged her on. 

“...I don’t know that much, but… Morty’s been homeless for just about… four-ish years… I started to noticed it because whenever he’d come in, he would count, and re-count his change so many times before he got to the cash… now yeah, some people do that even if they aren’t homeless, but it was like he was always ashamed to use it. He’d never stay either. He would always look like he was contemplating it, but as soon as someone else walked in the door, he’d rush right out. I chalked it all up to nerves, maybe social anxiety, but when I was heading up to the Walmart to get more supplies, I saw him fast asleep, and slumped against one of the walls. He had a little sign beside him, just asking for whatever anyone could give… he had such heavy bags under his eyes… I remember just staring at him and thinking ‘This little fourteen year old boy, has no one in the world to take care of him.’ And it just broke my heart.”

She let out a shaky sigh, and Rick almost asked her to stop, he didn’t want her upset. But she continued “I had to think of a plan. I couldn’t just pick him up and come back to the bakery, and bombard him with all this sort of stuff… so I talked to Jerry, and we decided to start off small, like giving discounts, or asking Morty to test out some new products… eventually we tried to get him to apply for a job here, but he caught onto what we were doing. He declined, saying something like, if he was going to get a job he would get one because he was good at it and not out of pity. That did sting a little, but I could understand where he was coming from… but we made sure that he knew he was always welcome here. And he has been, for four years… He’s like the child we never had.”

She paused then laughed “Don’t tell Summer I said that.” 

Rick gave her a soft smile “I won’t. Your word is safe with me Beth… but, so Morty really hasn’t missed a day without you guys at least seeing him?” to that, Beth nodded.

Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair. Beth put a hand on his shoulder “Go.” She said, looking him in the eye “Please, make sure he’s OK.” 

Rick nodded, thanking her, and grabbing his stuff. He was out the door in under two minuets, dashing off down the street as fast as he could manage. It was getting dark, he needed to find Morty fast, or he might not be able to at all. As he neared the second blocks end, he peered into alley ways, checking in boxes, in crevasses, anywhere the small boy could possibly fit.

He panted, coming to rest against a building and rest for a second. He hadn’t found Morty yet, and was really starting to slightly freak out. On the inside though. On the outside, he was a cool and collected nineteen year old. He rubbed a hand over his face, about to get up and keep looking, when he heard it.

He wasn’t even sure that he did hear it, what with all the street noise, and he strained to hear any sort of resemblance to the sound again. And when he did, he practically flung himself into the alleyway he was about to leave. His eyes racked every open space, while his hands grabbed onto boxes and opened them to find Morty. He had heard the boy, a soft pained cry for help. Ever so faint, but there.

Finally, he came to a large box, a little bowl sitting out front. He knelt down, squinting as he looked inside the box. It was dark as shit, but he could see it. The outline of a shivering body, weakened by cold. Rick shifted, pushing himself into the box as best as he could, and gripping Morty's shoulder “Hey… hey Morty… Morty, come on… hey…” he shook the boy gently, speaking almost as soft as the other. 

Pained and dazed green eyes looked up at him, and Rick felt his heart lurch. He could tell Morty was feeling like more than stepped in shit right now. He sighed “Ok, come on…” he gathered the boy in his arms, not surprised in the least when he was able to carry him with ease. He kept Morty tight to his chest, trying to keep him as warm as possible. 

He walked briskly to his apartment, going up as fast as he could. He opened the door, again unsurprised to see his three flat mates drinking and playing poker. A gruff looking twenty year old looked up at Rick as he came in, raising a brow “…Rick? Who the hell is that?” He questioned, and Rick growled at the attention on him.

“None of your business, Lee,” He spat “Leave me alone tonight. I don’t want to hear shit, unless someone is gonna die. Get it?” 

The two other males, a frazzled looking red head, and a calm looking brunet nodded, waving Rick off. Rick went straight to his room, turning the space heater he had on, and tucking Morty straight into his bed. He turned off the light, and sat in his bean bag chair. He then texted Beth “Morty is OK. I’ve got him Beth.”

There was an immediate response “Thank you Rick. Please don’t worry about coming in tomorrow, take care of Morty for me.” 

Rick looked at the message for a moment, before sliding his eyes over to the troubled frame of the boy laying on his bed. 

“I will Beth. I promise.”


	3. Warm Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty wakes up in Ricks house, we meet two out of the three new roommates.

Morty woke up to the most indescribable feeling in the world. He wasn’t even fully awake, but he knew he shouldn’t be feeling so good. He was sick as fuck, and laying on the streets in a cardboard box. And yet, the more he woke, the more he realized how soft his box felt, and how quiet and muffled the streets sounded. He sat up, his eyes wide and absolutely terrified at what was happening around him.

He was in someone’s bed. In someone’s apartment. Someone he didn’t know. Shit.

He got up quickly, but that was a huge mistake, and he ended up on the ground instead of the warm bed. He was feeling a little better, but still extremely shitty. The room was quiet for a moment, before he heard quick footsteps come to the door. Morty shook hard, this was it. This is where he died. Or at least, got beat up or, whatever. He honestly couldn’t be sure. He closed his eyes, hoping for mercy, as the door creaked open.

There was a soft, warm chuckle, then more footsteps, and finally, some one gently grabbing him and helping him up “…Morty? Open your eyes you dork.” 

Morty's eyes more than just opened, they practically shot out of his head. HE WAS IN RICK'S HOUSE. He looked at the other, panicking and it showed. He was shaking, his face so pale he looked like he was dead. Rick saw this, and shook his head “Hey, hey, no no no, Morty… its OK. Its OK, I brought you here. Its Rick, remember? I went to find you yesterday, you didn’t come to the coffee shop… I found you almost passed out, and sick as a dog… which you still are.” 

Morty nodded slowly, he remembered not being able to go, but he didn’t remember Rick coming to get him. He then made a sickening realization. Rick came to get him, brought him to his house, and had Morty sleep in his bed. He couldn’t believe it. Rick's sheet must be so gross from having him in them.

He looked at Rick, tears filling his eyes slightly “Th-Thank you Rick, but you-you shouldn’t have… I probably me-messed up your sheets… I-I can pay you ba-back the money to wash them, or g-get new ones of you want…” 

Rick blinked, and if Morty hadn’t known better, he would have sworn there was a flash of surprise, and almost… a hint of amusement? The bluenet shook his luscious mane, and smiled “No need. Come on, a nice hot shower will make you feel a lot better.” 

Rick then picked Morty right up, much to the youngers protests, and brought him right to the bathroom. He placed Morty down, then patted a pile of clothes “You can change into these, towels are behind the door, and just use whatever in the bin with my name on it.” 

Morty attempted to protest all of this again, but Rick was already out the door. He sighed, turning on the tap, then pulling off his clothes. He was utterly horrified by what he saw in the mirror, he looked so pale and sick he almost didn’t recognize himself. He was thin, hips poking out, ribs grinding against his skin, knees knobby and rounded, he looked aghast. He bit his lip, shifting under the hot spray, and shuddering.

It had been so long since he’d taken a hot shower. Sure, a cold shower whenever he could get it was great, but it couldn’t beat how amazing a warm shower melted off his stress. And boy howdy was he stressed. 

He tried to block out any thoughts, and focused on cleaning himself. Surely, he would feel even better after this.

\----------

Rick stood in the kitchen, glaring hard at his roommate. A one, Stanley Pines stood before him, as unrelenting as the former. Rick frowned deeply, and Stan growled “Rick you can’t just bring strangers into the apartment. You know we are already pushing the limit here-“ 

Rick rounded on him “Bird is moving out, Lee, its fine. Besides, did you not see the kid yesterday? Lee, if I left him, he would have died. No fucking joke. Look, its weird OK? I know I’m acting crazy, but I can’t just sit by and let this kid waste away.” 

Stan rolled his eyes “Rick, you need to be rational. The kid is homeless. He doesn’t have a job, how would he contribute to rent? We can’t afford another mouth like this!” he countered “Besides, who even says we can trust this kid? Sure, he looks innocent enough, but we all know we have weapons around the house. Not to mention kitchen knifes. What if the kid tries to-“ 

Stanley couldn’t finish his sentence, as Rick had had enough of his bullshit. The latter slammed the former against the fridge, hands chokingly rough against the collar of the white T-shirt Stan was wearing “Don’t you ever, /ever/ talk about Morty that way again,” Rick's voice was so dangerous and full of venom, it caused Stan's eyes to widen fearfully, staring at his friend in disbelief “Are we clear, Stanley?” 

The use of his full name sent another shudder down the spine of the Pines man. He nodded, gulping slowly. Rick let him down, watching him with more than fire his eyes “Now, other get the fuck out of the kitchen, or help me make breakfast.” 

Rick turned, moving back to the stove where he was making eggs. Stan brushed himself off, walking over to Rick. He gently eased a hand around the others waist “Rick, look… I just-“ Rick pulled out of the hold, not looking up from the eggs “Don’t.” 

Stan huffed, popping some bread into the toaster “Sorry…” 

Rick looked to him, and frowned “Get over here you stupid shitstain.” 

\------

Morty blew his nose on the toilet paper, then stretched sighing at the feeling of his back cracking. He had just finished putting on the clothes Rick left for him, a great shirt that was a bit too big for him, the sleeves bunching up at his wrists, and one shoulder drooping off his frame. Baggy but warm sweat pants covered his legs.

He really did feel better, having that shower. He felt clean and actually happy. Once he had gotten out of the initial shock, the warmth that he felt when he realized he had a crush on Rick seeped into his chest. He couldn’t believe that Rick was taking care if him. It was unreal. He took a deep breath, shaking his hair out once more, before gathering his clothes, and stepping out into the hallway. 

He stood awkwardly, looking around and wondering where he should go. He was about to head back into Rick’s room, when a door to his left opened, and out walked a tall male, almost as tall as Rick. He had a brown floppy mop of hair on his head, squashed down by a Russian like hat. He looked to Morty curiously “Ah, you must be Morty. Rick is in the kitchen, making breakfast. Please, you must join us.” 

Morty was about to protest, when the tall male placed a hand on his back, and ushered him forwards. Morty was suddenly thrust into a few different smells, mostly the smell of burnt toast, and yelling. He blinked, looking at the scene in front of him. A living room, and a kitchen, separated by a island, and a TV stand. Rick, and another male he didn’t recognize, were arguing and right at each others throats. 

The male that led Morty into the kitchen stepped forwards again, and honest to god, swooped Rick off his feet. Rick let out the most surprised noise Morty had ever heard, and was then promptly deposited in front of Morty. The large male spoke once more “Rick, the tiny boy has finished his shower. I suggest feeding him.” 

Rick coughed, brushing himself off “Thanks Bird.” He knocked his fist gently off the others chest, and looked at Morty “Uh, this is Brad. Brad this is Morty.” Morty looked up at Brad, and Brad extended his hand “Greetings Morty. I am Brad. But you can call me Bird.” 

Morty shook the others hand, and nodded “Its nice to meet you, Bird.” He gave the other a soft smile, then Rick moved between them “Ok, yeah, greetings whatever, food time. Let’s go.” He ushered Morty to a table, and sat him down. Morty blinked “Um, Rick I-I don’t think-“ he was promptly shut up at the look Rick gave him. 

Bird sat across from Morty, and the other male he didn’t know sat on one side, and when Rick finished handing out plates, he sat on the chair to his left. Morty looked down at the food in front of him, scrambled eggs, slightly burnt toast, and some fruit. He picked up the toast, and more than happily bit into it. 

Rick huffed “Blame the toast on Lee. I can’t believe you actually burnt the toast like that.” Morty looked towards the unnamed male, who glowered at Rick “I wouldn’t have burnt it, if you weren’t distracting me Rick.” He spat “But no, you had to be an asshole.” 

Rick looked at him, eyebrow raised “Me? The asshole? Really, you want to go there? Mr. I’m gonna piss the hell out of Rick, then demand make up make outs immediately afterwards!” 

Morty froze at that statement. Make outs? That meant that Rick, and this guy, Lee, were dating? He put his toast down, a cold pit forming in his stomach. Of course, he knew it was to good too be true. 

He poked at his eggs, barely listening to Rick and Lee bickering. He didn’t really even notice Bird leave the table either, until Rick gently placed his hand over Morty's “H-Hey, you’re looking pretty sick there Morty… are you OK?” 

Morty looked at him, he could see his own reflection in the depthless blue of Rick's eyes, and nodded slowly “Im… OK. Sorry…” he said softly, not breaking his gaze. Rick didn’t either, and they stared for what seemed like eternity, but was most likely only a moment, before Lee scoffed “Get a room, jeez.” 

Morty looked away, blushing darkly. He heard Rick growl, and smack his hand on the table “Stan, I fucking swear, shut up, or I will make you.” Lee, or Stan, or whoever, sat up a bit more and grunted “Shit Rick, I’m just joking. What the hells crawled up your ass and died huh?” 

Morty looked over at Stan, shy green meeting a surprised brown. Stan cleared his throat, and looked away. Rick stood, the chair scrapping noisily “Morty, you should come with me. We’ll finish eating in my room, then we’ll get some medicine in you.” 

Morty was having such a confusing morning, that honestly, he just picked up his plate and followed Rick. Once seated in Ricks room, did he finally look at the other again “…Rick? Why… why are you doing this?” he asked softly, blinking his eyes innocently.

Rick scratched his neck “I… I don’t know. Honestly… I just… I feel like… when I first saw you I felt that I was supposed to just… be there. Its… its fucking hard to explain, and I don’t get it fully but… I…”

Morty shook his head “No its… I get it. You don’t have to explain… Um, thank you for your help… I feel a lot better, and I’ll be out of your hair quickly.” Rick blinked “What? Oh, uh… no.” 

Morty almost choked on his eggs “W-Wait… what?” Rick looked at him seriously “I said no. You’re staying here.” 

Morty blinked, tilting his head “I-I… I don’t… understand…” 

Rick shoveled food into his mouth “There isn’t anything to understand. You’re staying here.” He swallowed, looking at Morty with cool blue eyes 

“That’s final.”


	4. Cold Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan reminisces, we get some of Rick's past, Beth returns, and we get a totally Morty ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I honestly cannot describe how happy it makes me whenever I read your comments. It really makes my day whenever I learn that more and more people really enjoy my story, and that when I'm doing what I love (writing) it makes other people happy too. Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart.

Rick stared down the small shivering boy before him. He didn’t want to be so harsh with the youth, but he knew Morty wouldn’t stay willingly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair “Look Morty… I don’t want to be rude but you… you can’t be out there anymore.”

Rick sighed, watching as Morty struggled with his words. He shifted closer to the smaller boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder “Look, Morty…”

He jolted as Morty abruptly stood, looking right at Rick “R-Rick, I’m sorry… but if I don’t want to stay, you can’t f-force me too. It would b-be kidnapping.” He blurted out, and Rick gave him a look that sent him shrinking into his seat. Rick paced around the room, then shook his head “Morty, I’m sorry- wait no... No I’m not sorry, you’re staying with me. You're safe, and you'll be fed, and a roof over your head Morty. It will be OK."

Morty looked as though he was relenting, when there was a knock at the door. Rick was literally about to murder whoever it was, walking over and yanking the door open. Stan looked to him, surprised “Oh, uh… Rick I was… I just wanted to…” Rick frowned, his expression unamused, and pissed “Yeah, whatever Lee. Its fine. Anything else? No? Good. Bye.” He closed the door, and turned his attention back to Morty.

\---------

Stanley blinked, looking at the door. He sighed roughly, turning around and going back to the living room. He slumped onto the couch, crossing his arms and pouting. Yes, pouting. He grumbled, turning on the TV. He flipped through endless channels, leaning on his hand, pissed off.

He finally settled on some random buddy cop movie, that he honestly couldn’t understand the plot line. He leaned against his hand, sighing softly and drifting off into his thoughts. 

He missed the dynamic he and Rick had. Sure, they beat the crap out of each other sometimes, but that’s just the type of people they were, they kicked ass and when there wasn’t anymore to kick, they made up. That was how everything worked.

But Rick was just getting so weird lately. Stan really didn’t get it. He closed his eyes, deciding to just shift through old memories of Rick. Back during some of his garage band days, he remembered Rick coming up on his motorcycle, and stepping off so elegantly. 

This was back when Stan still had lived with his brother, of course, he was long gone now. He had led Rick into the house, and up to his loft. That was the first time Stan actually realized his feelings for the blue haired male, watching the other flip lazily through a book of contacts he had laying around. 

The light in the window filtered ever so beautifully… no, Rick wasn’t beautiful, he was dangerous. The light filtered around his frame, creating such a shadow across his face, Stan shuddered at the sight, looking away.

But of course, Rick hadn’t liked that, stalking around the desk, slamming the book down and shoving Stan back. Stan wouldn’t take that, getting up and shoving Rick right back. Eventually, they had both got in solid hits, and Rick ended up over top of Stan. They continued to fight a bit, until Rick bit Stan’s neck. 

They didn’t leave the loft for the rest of the night. 

Stan recalled it went on like that for months, Stan eventually moving in with Rick and his friends. He found it way better than living with his brother. Even if he did miss the nerd. 

He opened his eyes, sighing gently. Of course, in light of recent events, he realized what was happening. Rick was growing bored of him. The thought made him bitter, Morty was his replacement, and when rick was bored of Morty the kid would be out again. 

A sudden wave of guilt washed over him, remembering the kids sad and hollow eyes. He hated looks like that, he knew the feeling all too well. He sighed into his hand, narrowing his eyes at the TV.

He would not let Rick do the same thing they were doing, to this kid.

\--------

Morty frowned deeply, sitting across from a pissed off, but impressed Rick. He had just socked Rick across the face. The other had gotten a bit too close to Morty, talking nonsense, and bullshit. Morty hated both of those things, and decided to knock some sense into Rick.

He crossed his arms defiantly “Don’t do that again.” He spat, but immediately shrank back down, as Rick rounded on him, looking like he was going to murder Morty “You little shitnugget.” He growled, Morty taking a step back out of fear. 

He stumbled, his eyes widening considerably as Rick approached. He shielded himself, screwing his eyes shut tightly “I-I’m sorry! Rick, I didn’t m-mean to… you were talking cr-crazy!” he shook, waiting for the returning blow, when Rick gently took ahold of his arm “…Morty, hey… I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Morty looked up at him, gulping softly “I-I… I really am sorry…”

Rick nodded, letting out a soft sigh “I know. Its OK. I was being an ass hole, I get that you were trying to shut me up. I’m not gonna hit you Morty, I promise.”

Morty relaxed a bit, arm still in Rick's grip, and he looked to the floor “…Ill stay.” He said finally “…I-I shouldn’t trust you, I’ve only just met you but… I feel like I’ll be safe with you so… its OK.” He said, looking up and right at Rick.

Rick beamed, chuckling softly “Good. Now, let’s get that medicine in you, and then we should visit the coffee shop to see Beth and Jerry. They know you’re OK but… they’re still probably worried.” 

Morty nodded in agreement, knowing by now that Rick just didn’t take no. And so, Morty was filled with medicine, bundled up, and ushered out the door.

Rick walked beside him, hands shoved in his jean pockets. Morty was surprised to see that Rick lived close to the shop, though figured that was why he worked there. It wasn’t like the shop was a chain restaurant there was only one store.

Rick darted forwards, holding open the door for Morty, who blushed a little, and stepped in. Beth was sitting on a stool, sipping her coffee quietly. Rick cleared his throat “Beth?” 

Said woman looked up from her coffee, smiling tiredly at Rick. However, when she saw Morty, she just light up “Oh Morty! Oh my goodness, are you OK? You didn’t come in yesterday, we were all so worried!” 

Morty gave her a reassuring smile “I am OK, Beth… Rick has been really nice… he’s helped me out and… well hes-“ 

Rick interrupted “Hes going to be staying with me from now on. Plus, he’s sick as a dog, he’s not going anywhere.” 

Beth looked so surprised “Oh! Well, I’m glad. Rick you better watch over Morty, you hear?” she gave him a stern look, and he chuckled “Ok, OK! I will.”

He paused, then hummed “’Scuse me, I have to take a shit.” He said, leaving Beth and Morty. Beth looked to Morty, and smiled “And please take care of Rick for me Morty… he’s had quite the trouble in the past… so keep him on the right path for me… OK?” 

Morty nodded, then shifted to give Beth a hug, which she gladly accepted, and returned.

Rick returned, and said their goodbyes, then left to just walk around town. Morty looked around, and smiled softly “This is the first time I’ve walked around, and not felt eyes burning holes into me.” He said offhandedly, causing Rick to nod gently.

“…Morty?” said male looked up to the taller bluenet, raising a brow “Yeah Rick?” 

But Rick didn’t reply, instead, pushing the smaller against a brick wall beside him, pinning him beneath his body. Their eyes clashed, staring deep into one another, and it was too late before Morty realized how close Rick's face was, and even later when he felt the others chapped lips close against his own.

Morty's head spun, and he distantly heard Rick saying something, but he couldn’t make it out, before it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene Stan is remembering in this chapter is actually a music/cosplay video from a cosplay channel on YouTube that I watch frequently and enjoy very very much. 
> 
> The channel is called deatharising, and their video is called
> 
> IDFC | Rick Sanchez and Stanley Pines
> 
> If you want a more solid picture of the scene, I'd suggest watching, though warnings, there is theatrical violence, and Stanchez, though I'm sure you've picked up on that. 
> 
> Also, the Stan and Rick in this video are 'canon' Stan and Rick in my story. Or at least what they look like. Outfits differ however.


	5. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty wakes up and remembers what happened, Rick and Stan argue, and Morty hears it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one gets too confused here Rick refers to Stan as Lee or Stanley (More so when he's angry)
> 
> Morty says Stan, or Stanley
> 
> And Stan refers to himself as all three. Stan, Stanley, and Lee.

Morty groaned, sitting up slowly, and placing a hand on his head. He paused, remembering what had happened. He blushed bright red, gasping softly as the memory clearly flashed through his head. 

RICK HAD KISSED HIM.

He covered his mouth, whining as he tried to calm down. It wasn’t that he totally didn’t enjoy that, he really did, it was just so sudden. He didn’t understand why Rick would do that. 

Speaking of the male, Rick didn’t seem to be anywhere in his room. Rick's room, of course, Morty had been placed on the bed, and tucked in. He turned to the nightstand, seeing a little note that had been left. He picked it up, and read it.

‘Morty,  
Its Rick, duh, anyway, I have to go get some stuff from somewhere, but I’ll be back later. You can go do whatever in the apartment, you live here now, so yeah… I should be back around 5. See you then.

Rick (again, duh)’

Morty chuckled softly at the note, and put it to the side. It was only 3 now, so he had about two hours till Rick got back. He decided to get up, and maybe explore a little bit.

He walked out of Ricks room, and into the living room. He looked around a moment, before his eyes landed on the sleeping form of Stan. He paused, wondering if he should just go back to Rick’s room, or sit and watch TV with an unconscious man he barely knew. 

He chose to sit.

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, biting at his lip as he watched some odd show about an off brand A-team. He really didn’t get it. It was funny though. Enough so, to keep him captivated for a half hour, only to be ripped from it when Stan started to wake up.

He froze, not knowing what he should do. Should he wait, and maybe make conversation with Stan? Or should he get the hell outta dodge? He decided to suck it up, and be a man. Make a conversation with Stan! Be the bigger guy here, even if they weren’t arguing!

Too bad that’s not Morty.

It totally chickened out, halfway to the doorway, when Stan called out for him “Um, Morty! Heh… hey. Um look, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot… uh… is it OK if we just… start over?” 

Morty looked at Stan, slightly nervous. He wanted to get along with Stan, but he didn’t know what the others intentions really were, and based on what he’s heard Stan and Rick had a thing going on. 

“Ohmygodyouandricktotallyhaveathingbuthekissedmeandholyshitimsososososorryidontevenknowexactlywhathappenedhewasjustsoclosetheni-“

Stan held up his hands, getting up and looking at Morty like he was crazy “Woah, woah kid, slow down… come on, breath… OK, slowly tell Lee what happened.” 

Morty gulped, and slowly started to speak “…Rick kissed me. I… I know you and him are a… a thing… b-but I didn’t mean to! I swear, I-I didn’t even realize until… well… just now.”

Stan blinks, then sighs and runs a hand through his hair “It ain’t your fault. Rick an I aren’t a thing… well… not anymore. I don’t even think what we had, really counted as… a ‘thing’.” He shook his head and chuckled “Really Morty, its alright.” 

Morty nodded, looking down at his feet. He heard Stan sigh, then sit heavily on the couch. He fidgeted, staying rooted to the spot, until Stan cleared his throat “Um… so I know this great show you might like? If your indication on Ball Fondlers is enough to go off of.” 

Morty smiled softly, and quietly padded over to the couch, and settled down beside Stan. They chatted to each other a little, but mostly let a comfortable silence fall over them. 

\-----

Rick hummed, bags in hand as he unlocked the door to the house. He stepped in, looking at the scene in front of him. He paused, blinking a little bit. 

Lee and Morty were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other, and very much asleep. Rick chuckled, shaking his head. The amount of sleep going on was a little ridiculous, but at the same time, endearing. He took a few pictures, before shifting to bring the bags to his room. He placed them on the floor, then set to work. 

He smiled, just thinking of how excited Morty's reaction would be to all of this. He was hoping for a very positive reaction, but he wasn’t really too sure. 

He felt like it would be positive though. He hoped it would be positive.

He blinked, realizing that he was almost done, and the time had zoomed by. Rick decides it would be good to start dinner, and wake the two sleepy heads on the couch. 

He left his room, going to the living room, where he saw Lee cooking, and Morty sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. Rick walked towards Morty, gently tucking him in a little more, before moving to Lee. 

They didn’t speak for a moment, but Lee was the first to speak “…The kid told me you kissed him Rick…” he said cooly, and Rick paused. He did nod though “Yeah, I kissed him. I… I feel a little bad I didn’t warn him or… or try and make it a little special, but…” he shrugged lightly.

Lee put down the kitchen knife, and glowered at Rick “Really? A fucking shrug? Are you serious Rick?” he growled “You are so fucking predictable! You don’t care about this kid, you want a quick fuck! You’re sick Sanchez. Absolutely sick. That /child/ is innocent, and actually has feelings for you Rick, and the best you can manage is a shrug?!” 

Rick took a step back, shrinking as Lee chewed him out. He frowned “Lee, listen to yourself, you’re talking nonsense… I just kissed him, its not like I’m plowing his tight ass into the couch!” he paused “…Though, now that I think about it, he might be more inclined to if I-“ 

Lee's hand moved so fast, Rick wasn’t even sure he’d been back handed until he fell on the floor. He blinked, a shaky hand reaching to touch his cheek gently. 

Lee looked down at him, absolute murder in his eyes “If you so much as /look/ at that boy funny, without knowing his consent, or what he is comfortable with, I will do more than slap you Sanchez. And you will hurt, for a long, long time.” 

Rick blinked, nodding dumbly, and Lee went back to boiling whatever he was making “Go wake Bird and Squanchy.” Lee commanded, and Rick immediately got up, leaving the living room.

\-----

“…You don’t have to pretend to sleep anymore.” Stanley said, looking across the room at the lump known as Morty. Said boy got up, and looked at Lee, tears in his eyes “…Is Rick going to be OK?” 

He asked softly, and Stan sighed “…Yeah kiddo, he’s going to be OK. He’s just… upset.” He rubbed his face on his hand “Im sorry Morty. You shouldn’t have heard all of that.” He continued cooking “…You understand though, right?” 

Morty looked up, and nodded slowly, sighing “Yeah… I’m sorry Stan. I should have just talked to Rick…”

Stan shrugged “Hey, I think I got through.” Morty grimaced “…With violence.” He pointed out, and Stanley laughed “Heh, yeah.”

Morty chuckled softly, and gathered his blanket up. Stan smiled at him, he looked like an adorable little burrito “Im gonna talk to Rick.’ Morty said, then shuffled from the living room. 

And thus, Stanley was left alone, stirring the pot in front of him. He swallowed thickly. For some reason he felt as though he’d lost.

And he didn’t like it.


	6. Cold shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise new character introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short guys! I had thanksgiving yesterday, and I wanted to think a few more things through before shoving them all into one chapter for you!!

The sight that Morty walked into when he moved to find Rick, wasn’t exactly the best. He was just standing there, holding his cheek and leaning against the wall. He approached cautiously, not liking how Rick's eyes were glossing over, how docile he was. He shuffled a little closer, watching him intensely “…Rick? Rick, its me… its Morty… are… are you OK?” 

He didn’t reach out to touch the other, something in the back of his mind urged to run far far away, that this was going to end /badly/, but he couldn’t just leave Rick. He stood in front of Rick, and a chill went down his spine as the other looked right through him.

He paused, trying to think of something that he could do, anything he could do. 

He slowly stepped forwards “Rick? Rick, I’m… I’m going to come closer, OK? Do… say… react if its not OK, please…” he kept walking forwards until he was practically right on top of Rick. He slowly reached up, and gently placed his hand, over the one Rick had on his face.

He moved to pry the hand away, and his face dropped. The mark was bright red, and the area if impact was slightly raised and white, though it was starting to turn purple. Morty gulped, other Stanley didn’t know his own strength, or something was seriously wrong here.

He hoped Rick would bounce back, seeing him like this, even for the short time he’d known Rick, was scary and he didn’t like it one bit. 

Rick finally seemed to sort of, come to his senses, his eyes finally seeing Morty, instead of looking through him. Morty took this chance to bring him to the bathroom, and pull out the first aid kit. 

He patched Rick up, as best as he could, then left him sitting a moment to get an ice pack. He didn’t talk to Stanley when he went in there. 

\----

Rick didn’t really understand what was happening here. His cheek stung like a bitch, and Morty was doing something, and he was in the bathroom.

He knew he’d gotten backhanded. That much caught up, but as he continued to slowly claw his way out of whatever state he was in, the more a feeling he hasn’t felt in an extremely long time started making its way through his body. 

He leaned his body back against the toilet seat, crossing his arms over his diaphragm to try and control his breathing. His kept his eyes open, waiting for Morty to come back. He wasn’t risking heading into the hall, if he couldn’t make it to his room. 

Finally, the door opened, and in walked Morty. He walked over to Rick, saying something but Rick didn’t quite pick up on it. He reached out shakily, grabbing Morty's shirt, and trying to explain what he needed. 

He couldn’t hear himself, but the way Morty looked at him, obviously he had said something. He watched Morty leave again, and hoped he had said the right thing.

\-------

Morty rushed into Rick's room, looking around wildly. What Rick had said, echoed through his head, ominously and slightly confusing. Something about his room, a ferret, and a poopy butt hole? 

He walked over to a cage he honestly hadn’t noticed before, and peered in. Low and behold, there was the ferret. He opened the cage, and the little thing perked up. Morty smiled “Hey there cutie, I’m Morty, you have to come with me OK? We’re gonna go see Rick.” 

The ferret went easily enough, Morty smiled finding the little thing really cute. A soft yellow furr covered its body, and it peered up at him with curious blue eyes. He walked out into the hall and then to the bathroom. 

He looked at Rick, then gently placed the ferret on his body. The little thing immediately went to work. Morty didn’t exactly have a lot of experience with ferrets, but he knew they didn’t do the things this one was doing without training of some sort. 

It was nuzzling right against Rick, licking at him gently, and working methodically to calm him down. 

When Rick finally took a regular and calmer breath, Morty finally released one he didn’t realize he was holding. He looked at Rick and the silence between them was extremely thick. 

Rick swallowed, holding the ferret to his chest, finally looking up at Morty “Um…” he croaked “Morty… this is Mr. Poopybutthole.” He gestured to the ferret, and Morty rose a brow 

“Mr. Poopybutthole?” 

“…Yeah… its dumb isn’t it? Heh…”

Morty took a breath “…Rick, be honest with me, Mr… poopybutthole, isn’t just your pet. Is he?” 

Rick sighed and shook his head “No… yes… sort of. He’s my pet, really, but… he’s not /just/ my pet. He uh… he help keeps me calm when I have extreme bouts of emotion.” 

Morty furrowed his brow “A panic attack.”

“Yeah.” 

Morty nodded “…He does a good job…” 

Rick chuckled “Well yeah, its his job to do a good job.” 

Morty smiled softly, then paused “Rick? Stan said that you guys did this sort of thing all the time. But he never mentioned this… how long has it been since this has happened?” 

Rick groaned, shaking his head “Not now Morty. Please… let’s just… we can go play with Mr. Poopybutthole. Come on, I’ll show you what he does with bottle caps.” He got up, and motioned for Morty to follow back to his room.

Morty frowned, the communication in this house was awful.


	7. Frozen Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that Angst in the last chapter? 
> 
> Well Whoooo weeee buckle up my dears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morty knows a lot more than we think, but he has a plan.

Dinner is so awkward and tense, Morty almost can’t take it. Mr. Poopybutthole was relaxed around Rick's shoulders, cooing gently. Bird seemed uncharacteristically tense, upon seeing the ferret, and Squanchy, who Morty hadn’t met till that moment, seemed unfazed. 

Stan, well he was another deal completely. He was just staring at Rick, blankly. The other occupants at the table ignored it, Morty was ashamed to admit he was actively doing it as well, and trying to block out how devastated Stan looked. 

Morty slammed his fork down hard enough to send three of the tables occupants jolting in their seats. He looked up at Stan scathingly “For fuck sakes! Does no one know how to talk?! Stan! If you keep staring at Rick I swear I will have to lock you two in a room until you other fuck out this tension, or talk it out!” he threatened, pointing a finger right at Stans shocked face. 

Rick's scoff caught the angry boys attention, and Morty snapped over to look at him “And you!” Rick jolted, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Morty pointed at him “You! I can’t even fucking believe you! Honestly Rick, what on /earth/ are you thinking? Do you not see the tension that’s going on in this house? Or are you acting like so much of a /child/ and ignoring it like your parents have given you a scolding?!”

“No one in this damn house knows how to communicate properly! Not a single person, except Mr. Poopybutthole! And he’s a FERRET!” he continued to rant, casting scathing glances at all the men, their faces all shifted and looked down. He stood, his face red, hands placed on the table. 

He slowly sat down, panting softly from his out burst. Stan gripped his fork, having taken to staring at his food. Finally he looked up at Morty, his eyes dark and angry “And what the hell do you know?” he seethed “You’re just some random homeless bum! Just because Rick's taken some sick pity on you, doesn’t mean you know shit! You know you’re only here until Rick breaks down your walls enough to fuck you, then you’ll just be dumped back out on the street.” He hissed.

Morty gave him a cool look back. He knew what Stan said was true, there was no denying it, but it stung like a bitch anyways. He frowned, pointedly looking away from Stan as he gathered his thoughts “I know.” He said finally “But what will happen to me, doesn’t excuse the fact that no one in this house will talk about what’s bothering them.” He slid his eyes over to look at Stan, watching the other squirm in his seat “I’m bothering you Stan. I know it. You also know there is nothing you can do. You’ve hurt the man you care about, you sent him into a panic attack today, though I think you know that already.” 

“And yet,” he says between bites “You still blame me for /you’re/ failing relationship. I don’t even think Rick /knows/ you want him. But I can see it plain as day. You’ve fallen hard Stan. Maybe too hard, and Rick isn’t interested.” 

Honestly, it hurt Morty to say that. He knew he was pushing it when he talked to Stan like that. Bird and Squanchy jumped the hell out as soon as Stan started yelling, so only a slack jawed Rick heard the conversation. 

Morty didn’t give Stan a chance to retaliate “Even if Rick kicks me out after we fuck, it won’t change your status with him. You will still be the same as you were, because you do not, and can not understand Rick.”

Stan was a bit faster on the re-bound this time “Like you have! You don’t know shit about Rick!” 

Morty looked at him icily “I have figured out more about Rick in a day, than you have in years.” 

Stan stared, expression morphing from angry, to scared, then to broken. Morty stood smoothly from the table, took his dishes to the sink and cleaned them. He shifted to the door and paused “….Goodnight.” he said softly, then left.

\-------

Stan looked at the table, hands shaking softly as he just stared at his full plate. He opened his mouth, but Rick beat him to it “Lee. You… you like me? Like… like me like me?” 

Stan looked at him, and nodded gently “I… I did… I do. I… I thought you liked me too. I mean, all that time we were… and every time I’d disappear to smoke you’d always show up looking so… delectable… how could I not have fallen for you?” 

Rick's lips drew into a line, and Stanley frowned “No, Rick, don’t. I know what you’re doing, stop… you like Morty, I know this… its… Its OK.” 

Rick shook his head “No it isn’t. I get what Morty was saying now. We don’t have communication in this house… at all. I didn’t realize your feelings Lee… I’m sorry.” 

Stan smiled at Rick gently, and shook his head “No, don’t be… I was never open about feelings or crap like that… I just assumed and… well look where that’s gotten me.” He chuckled hollowly. 

Rick stood, and crossed towards Stan. The males stared at each other a moment, then finally Rick moved. 

He moved right onto Stans lips, who responded immediately, though thoroughly shocked. 

But Rick pulled back all too soon. He looked at Stan, and then smiled “Im willing to make this work Lee.” He said, and Stan's breath hitched. 

\--------

‘Good.’ Thought Morty wryly. He stood at the edge of the entrance to the living room/kitchen. He took a soft breath, fighting away tears as best as he could, before quickly sneaking past the doorframe. He slowly, and quietly opened the front door, and slipped out.

He bit his lip, closing it just as quiet, then walked quietly away from the house. He shuffled the little backpack he had on his shoulders, and slowly trudged off back to his box. 

He knew this was for the best.

\-------

Rick watched curiously as Lee’s face displayed a barrage of emotions. Finally, Lee looked up at Rick “…I… I’m sorry Rick… but I can’t.”

Rick blinked, what? Lee can’t do this? What happened. 

Clearly, those questions worked their way to the surface, and Lee gently took Rick's hand “…I love you Rick, I do with all my heart, but… I know you aren’t truly interested… I know you want Morty.”

Rick's breath caught, but he nodded slowly “I… I understand… I’m sorry Lee… I’m so sorry, if… if we just could have been sooner I would have…'

Lee held up his hand, giving Rick a gentle smile “Its OK Rick, I get it. I really really do. And I’ll always love you, that much I know… now, you’d better hurry up and get to Morty, before I change my mind about all this, and just keep you anyways.”

Rick chuckled warmly, and nodded. Lee was such an amazing friend. But perhaps in another time. 

Rick was about to leave, when Bird bustled in through the door “Rick, I went to check on Morty, but found your room empty. He is missing Rick.” 

Rick froze, staring at Bird “Wha… what?’ 

“Morty is missing.”


	8. Frozen Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys believe me, if I said this was planned?

One hundred and ten days.

That’s how long Morty had been missing. 

Three months, and eighteen days. A span of absolute torture that Rick had to endure. The days dragged on and on, causing him misery at the fact that he had no clue as to where Morty had gone. 

Filing a police report was like trying to get the police to arrest someone for popping a bubble. They just didn’t care about some homeless kid, who had no record in the first place. And not a criminal record, no record at all. It was like Morty didn’t even exist.

He just vanished into thin air, and Rick just couldn’t handle it. He spend weeks looking for the boy, getting so haggard and worn down, he had to be physically restrained by Stan and Bird, just to keep him in his room to take an hours rest. 

Eventually, Rick seemed to let it go. To move on from Morty. However, to those closest to Rick, and those more perceptive, knew he was heartbroken. Crushed. Utterly defeated. 

His usual fight at work, with Jerry, with the customers, anyone, it was just gone. Rick didn’t give up on Morty. Rick had been broken by Morty. And no amount of glue seemed to hold him in place. 

\----------

Morty walked up the hill, towards the cozy and small cabin sitting atop it. He pushed open the door, sighing contently at the warmth it provided, chasing away the frigid air that nipped closely behind him.

He gently kicked away his boots, and hung up his jacket, walking inside further, and setting the bags he had down on the counter. He hummed to himself softly, shifting to put the containers and food away in the cupboards. 

Another brunet male entered the kitchen, smiling softly. He was slightly older, and had the scruff but of a beard starting on his chin. Fluffy hair bounced into his eyes, that reflected the same warm chestnut colour back out into the world he looked upon. Freckles in the shape of constellations littered his face, one in particular fashion proudly presented on his forehead. 

“Morty, back so soon? I thought you might have been a little longer, its so awful out there… anyways, I’m glad your back, did you get what I asked?” 

Morty turned as the other spoke, grinning and nodding, pulling out a few items and handing them over, laughing softly   
“I hope this is all worth it Dipper. You’ll never believe the looks I got when I asked for frog legs. Seriously, why do you need this?” 

Dipper, smiling ever so coyly, happily accepted the offered items, and shrugged loosely.

“Ah, you know Bill. He doesn’t exactly explain master plans before he executes them.” 

Morty rolled his bottle green eyes playfully, scoffing airily 

“You know, the fact that your boyfriend is a literal hell spawn, should be enough to stop me from wanting to find out what’s going on. Not the frog legs.” 

Dipper laughed, the sound warm and filling the room with a happy nature. Of course, Morty joined in, then a third voice cackled along with the two boys present in the room. Morty and Dipper stopped laughing, but the voice cackled on. Dipper rolled his eyes, much more out of annoyance

“Ok, Bill, what have I said about the disembodied laughter? Not as funny as you think.”

He continued his scolding, excusing himself from the room, and heading down into the basement of the cabin, leaving Morty by himself. He sighed, placing things back where they should go. 

During the days Morty had left, he had wandered far away from Rick, each step just widening the whole in his heart, instead of closing it like he believed it would. 

He found Bill and Dipper's cabin by chance, Bill actually having saved Morty from certain death, via a snow storm. Ever since, Morty had been staying with them, doing chores and running errands, helping out and repaying them in anyway he could. He knew that had no knowledge of who he was before, but he was always worried that one day he would wake up to find Rick down in their kitchen. 

Not that seeing Rick was a bad thing, but Morty wanted Rick to move on and be with someone he deserved. He didn’t run because he hated Rick, on the contrary, he had fallen in love with Rick. He ran because he didn’t want Rick to fall in love back. Morty was worthless. He didn’t want Rick to realize that after he was stuck with him.

He wanted Rick to realize it now, and forget Morty. It was easier that way. 

Morty was broken from his thoughts when the cabin door slammed open, and two sets of heavy boots tromped into the hall.

A gruff voice called through the house, Morty freezing even deeper, he recognized it immediately

“HEY! DIPPER! YOU HOME LIL CUZ? I GOT A FAVOR TO ASK YOU!” 

Stanley was inside the cabin.

\---------

Stan looked down at the pitiful form of Rick, curled up on the couch, sniffling softly into a pillow he had pressed against his body.

 

Stan rubbed a hand over his face, sitting on the end of the couch, and sighing heavily. He looked over at Rick, his eyes tired and worn. It was just awful, his best friend, a mam he trusted with his life, was laying before him in utter shambles and he couldn’t do anything to help.

He felt like utter shit. Being unable to comfort Rick enough, or even have him talk through it, was hurting Stan so bad. 

He just didn’t know what to do. 

Standing, he gently scooped Rick into his arms, and started off towards the others bedroom, eyeing the pictures on the walls as he passed.

Suddenly, a flip turned on in his head. Looking at one of the pictures on the wall, it depicted Stan standing with his family, including his cousin Dipper, who lived just on the outskirts of the city. And who also happened to dabble in earthly healing techniques. 

He nodded to himself. That’s what Rick needed. A real, down to earth healing session. He packed Rick right up, waking him as they started to leave, and informed him about what was going on.

Thankfully, Rick agreed and they were on their way.

\--------

Rick honestly hated the idea of having to go to some stupid herbal healing session.

He didn’t need it. He was perfectly fine, handling all of this on his own. Which is why, the entire ride up to Mason’s house, he protested. Loudly.

“For Fuck sakes Lee! I don’t need to go see a Witch! Or herbalist, or whatever the fuck he’s calling himself. Magic is bullshit. And the only herbs I need is good ol' ma-“ 

“Rick, shut the hell up. You know Dipper is good at what he does, and what he does actually helps. So could you please just put your big boy pants on, and suck it up for the time being?” 

Rick frowned and grumbled, slumping down into the car's seating. He looked out the window at the falling snow, his anger melting away into worry. If Morty was out in this weather, there would be no telling what the boy could be going through.

Rick was terrified that they might not find Morty at all. 

When Lee parked the car, Rick got out and trudged up to the door beside him. Lee just waltzed in and announced himself, Rick staying quiet behind him. They walked further into the house, Rick spying the kitchen through one of the door ways. 

He frowned, it looked as though someone was in the middle of putting grocery’s away, but there was no one in the house that they had seen yet.

Lee looked around a bit more, before suddenly, a younger male popped out from behind them both, all smiles and excitement.

“Stan! Rick! Oh my gosh, its been so long! How are you both?”

Lee laughed, and the two of them hugged, Rick staying stoic, and on edge. Something didn’t add up about how Mason appeared, seemingly from no where. 

Lee and Mason chatted for a while, before they turned their attention to Rick. Mason hummed softly, his eyes glinting a bit as he looked over Rick, and Lee explained the situation.

\-------

Dipper smirked a bit, nodding at his cousins words. Clearly, Rick was hung up over Morty, and he knew for a fact -even more so, now that everything made much more sense- that Morty was hung up on him too. 

Dipper had always sensed, from the time that Bill had found Morty, that the poor thing was running away from something. But having all three of them in the house now, Dipper could finally piece together everything that was going on. 

Dipper sighed, earning the silence from Stan, and a hard glare from Rick 

“Im glad you brought Rick here, Stan. But I’m afraid that my methods of healing won’t be what he needs.” 

Stan looked a little shocked, looking at Dipper concerned and slightly defeated 

“What? But… Dipper, come on, surely you have something you could do…”

Dipper smiled and nodded, waving off Stans concern 

“Now now, I never said that I didn’t have something I could do. Its just, my methods won’t work. However, there is someone here, who could help.”

Dipper quickly trotted off down the hall, and right to Morty's room, where he knew the other boy had ran off to as soon as he heard Stan enter the house. He knocked on the door, and entered, smiling at Morty who looked so horrified.

“No, Dipper. I can’t go out there.” 

Morty shook his head, pressing himself further into the corner of his bed, looking so against moving at this point. Dipper sat on the end of his bed, and sighed gently 

“Morty… I’m gonna tell you a secret, OK? You’re the only one in my family that knows about Bill. You’re the only one who knows that I know real magic. And you’re also the only one who knows what I can use that magic for.” 

Dipper held out his hand to Morty, looking at him sadly 

“I can read Rick's emotions Morty. You know I can. And you also know I can just as easily wipe their memories of you. But… the feelings that he has, and are feeling now, they won’t go away. He will stay like this now, so devastated and upset. Its up to you Morty, but I really think you should come out and see him.” 

Dipper watched as Morty looked at his hand warily, then slowly reached to grab it. Dipper knew Morty's feelings, he knew how awful the other felt about leaving Rick behind, and now that he was faced with the consequences, he was terrified.

Dipper lead Morty back through the hallway, and into the main room. 

“I can’t help Rick. But Morty can.” 

\--------

Morty walked into the room behind Dipper, scared, and nervous, but really excited to see Rick. He didn’t know what to say, but it was almost like fate was drawing them back together. 

He saw the incredious look on Stan’s face first. He didn’t even dare to look at Ricks yet. Stan looked like he couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Like he believed that Morty was some sort of trick Dipper cooked up. 

Finally, he let his eyes wander over to Rick, and his breath was knocked right out of his lungs. Rick's gaze was so intense, and so unreadable, Morty thought he was going to faint. Rick took a step towards him, and Morty froze in fear. He wasn’t sure how Rick was going to react, and he was so scared that Rick would want to hurt him, for some reason. 

“R-Ri-Rick I… look, I didn’t… what I mean is I-I… D-Dipper was… I uh…” 

Words died in his throat as soon as they began, Morty was too much of a mess to try and say anything. But he didn’t have too. Rick was upon him in an instant, grabbing Morty, and hugging him tightly, and close. He gathered Morty to his chest, and held him like he’d never let go again.

Morty immediately latched onto Rick as well, still shaking a little, but just burying his face in Ricks chest made him feel so much better.

He felt Ricks fingers in his hair, tugging his face away from his chest, and kissing Morty with such passion that the boys head spun. 

\--------

Rick couldn’t describe the feelings that he was going through. Having Morty pressed against him, feeling the smaller in his arms again, it was like he was dreaming. He couldn’t believe it. 

He just held Morty for a while, planting kisses all over the breathless boy, and ignoring Lee's gawking, and confused stare in his side view. He scooped Morty up, and started walking down the hall with him, having noted Dipper going down there to get Morty. 

He asked Morty quickly which one was his, and after a shaky hand pointed out the room, they were in it, in an instant. 

\----------

Dipper smiled at Stan, and patted his arm

“So, are you hungry? Morty just went grocery shopping. I could whip something up for everyone, though I assume the two of them will be in there for a while.”

Stan blinked, looking at Dipper with a bewildered expression. Dipper hummed softly, waving Stan into the kitchen. He could sense Stan’s confusion, realizing that Bill had put the groceries away, when all of a few minuets ago, they had been strewn about on the counters. 

Dipper cleared his throat, diverting Stan's attention, and asking him what he wanted to eat. As Dipper began to cook, it seemed to be going well. Dipper finished cooking, and set out a plate in front of Stan. He set a plate for himself as well, and sat down to eat. 

He started eating, when he heard gentle whining echoing through the kitchen. At first, he flushed bright red, and looked at Stan, hoping it wasn’t coming from Morty's room. But when he noticed Stan had no reaction to it, he realized exactly who was making the noise. 

As soon as he did, the whines turned into cackles, echoing, not in the kitchen but in his head. 

‘Awe, PineTree, you’re so easy to fluster, its so adorable.’ 

‘Bill, cut that out, you know you’re not supposed to be trying to bug me when Stan is around. Go back to sleep.’

‘But PineTreeeeeeee! I’m hungry. Bring me food.’

Dipper sighed aloud, Stan quirking a brow as he looked to his cousin. Dipper blinked, then chuckled nervously and shook his head, going back to eating. Unfortunately, he couldn’t focus to well 

‘PineTree. PineTree… Dipper. Dipper. Dipper… Mason. Mason. Mason! ….I’ll come upstairs.’

Dipper stiffened in his seat, glaring hard at his fork, knowing fully well Bill could see him 

‘Don’t you dare.’ 

The door to the basement sung open loudly, causing Dipper to squeal, and Stan to look up in shock. Standing in the door frame was another Male, with dirty blond hair, extremely pale skin, and brilliantly blue eyes. On his body was a pair of black ripped up jeans, and a yellow T-shirt that seemed just a tad too large for him.

He giggled, happily trotting over to Dipper, who was all but choking on his food, and smirked sweetly. 

“Oh, I dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> While you wait for this to update, go read my other RickMorty story, its called Bang Bang.


End file.
